ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 355 (30th June 1988)
Plot Chris has been fined £1000. He tries to come up with ways to pay the fine and keep a business going, so suggests selling his business as a going concern, use the money to pay the fine, and then set up afresh. Diane wants to get involved with house chores and gets fed up of Pat doing everything. Pat struggles to adjust to life with two teenagers. Pete gets annoyed by Kathy working two jobs and makes it clear to her he wants her to quit her job at The Dagmar. Guizin catches Ali slacking so tells him and Mehmet that she is taking the equivalent time off the end of her shift. Simon asks Cindy to help him set up for his party. He then ignores Donna when she suggests helping him. Shireen worries about going to the disco at the community centre because of what Ashraf will think of her. Kathy confides in Pauline about how Pete is making her feel. Simon tries to find other people to help him set up for his party, but no one else is interested. Willmott-Brown thinks Simon has misplaced loyalties between him and Den. Pauline wants to talk to Pete about Kathy, but Arthur demands he does the talking. Pat continues to unfairly snap at Donna behind the bar. Guizin decides to use her free time at the end of her shift to see Carmel at the disco. Willmott-Brown tips Den off to the police again, hoping they will search the wine bar. The community centre disco is enjoyed by the youths. Duncan spends his time at the disco waiting for Sharon. The police visit the wine bar to search the premises. Diane takes a shine to Duncan. Willmott-Brown tells Simon to leave his personal life at the door whilst he is working at The Dagmar. Simon argues back with him. Joanne is unimpressed with Willmott-Brown for stitching them up and tells Den he has made a foolish mistake. Matthew surprises Carmel at the disco. Ian's disco equipment is repossessed during the disco. Carmel confronts Darren over the equipment repossession. Rod searches for Darren, wanting to confront him over the situation, so Darren rushes off. Duncan searches for Sharon at The Vic where Pat tells him she walked off home and told her she was not going to attend the disco. Duncan is hurt by Sharon's remarks. He walks into the Square and stares over at her flat. Ian tells Rod he will get his own back on Darren, even if it means doing time. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Duncan - David Gillespie *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Den - Leslie Grantham *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Chris - Allan O'Keefe Guest cast *D.S. West - Leonard Gregory *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *Launderette *Café Osman *Strokes Wine Bar *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Community Centre Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I got a wife I never see 'cos she's got two jobs. Maybe one bloke's not enough for her either.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes